kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage
|releasedate = October 12, 2014 (Live) February 13, 2015 (DVD/BD) |previous = Movie War Full Throttle |next = Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle }} is the final stage show of ''Kamen Rider Gaim. The stage show was performed live as part of the series' final cast talk show on October 12, 2014, and was released on DVD on February 13, 2015. This stage show marks the first appearance of Maja, a stage show-exclusive villain, and Kamen Rider Gaim Kabi Orange Arms. Continuity and Placement *This stage show would theoretically occur after Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle, since Takatora is already shown to possess a Genesis Driver, one of which he regained in the movie. **However, how Zack got back his Sengoku Driver in this stage show is contradicted by Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle, though it is possible that the Drivers restored by Sagara disappeared after the events of the stage show. Synopsis Those who have died - Hase, Sid, Yoko, Kaito, the Professor and Over Lords - are gathered together by a mysterious being known as Maja, who seeks to take over the world. He brainwashes them to do his bidding. once was a presence that witnessed the erosion of the Earth brought on by Helheim and Sagara, and now he takes action to claim the Earth for himself. Gaim attempts to rush in to stop Maja, but has his memory and combat ability taken away. He came to Zawame and met with Jonouchi and the others, having forgotten everything. With the invasion of Maja in progress, Gaim has to regain his memory and confront Maja… Plot In the land of the dead, Sid confirms to Hase that when one dies, a headband with a triangle would be put on his head. Demushu and Redyue later arrive, with the former finding the land of the dead to be boring, and wanting to take over the land as his own. Just then, a mysterious figure appears, calling himself a "snake". He subdues all of the dead Riders and Over Lords and turns them into his servants. However, Gaim Kiwami Arms appears and attempts to stop him, but the mysterious figure summons more dead Riders -- Kaito, Ryoma and Yoko, and overpowers Gaim easily. Gaim's powers are then taken away from him and sealed into stone slabs, leaving him in a moldy version of his basic Orange Arms. Using the sealed Lockseeds, the mysterious "snake" sends his servants to the living world. In Zawame City, Oren and Jonouchi hear their own Rider transformation sounds, and realise that by one way or another, they have managed to transform again, despite their Sengoku Drivers having been destroyed. Jonouchi thinks that it is finally time for him to rise on his own stage, and starts performing his version of the show's theme song. Zack arrives, having somehow transformed as well while he was dancing with Peko. As the three of them wonder what is going on, Kouta, still transformed, falls in front of them. To their shock, Kouta has lost all of his memories, due to Maja taking away all of his powers, and does not recognise any of them. Just then, Sagara appears, revealing that he was the one who restored everyone's Sengoku Drivers, now that the battle for the Golden Fruit has ended with Kouta becoming the new Man Of The Beginning. Sagara tells the Riders that there is another "snake" besides him known as Maja, who slipped into the realm of the dead, and speculates that Maja was the cause of Kouta's memory loss. He also explains that Maja's aim is to revive the dead and take over the world. Oren tries to help Kouta to regain his memories, starting with their names, but to no avail. The mysterious figure, revealing himself to be Maja, appears. The Riders are no match for Maja, who transforms into Gaim-Yami and summons all the revived Riders. The living Riders are overpowered by Maja's servants, and as Maja prepares to destroy Gaim, he is stopped by the Kureshima brothers. Mitsuzane finds the Orange Lockseed and throws it to Gaim, allowing him to remember who Mitsuzane is, and regain his basic form. As the living Riders escape from Maja, Takatora realises that the only way for Kouta to fully regain his memories would be to recover all of his Lockseeds. Mitsuzane asks Kouta if he remembers the others, but the former is the only one he remembers. The other Riders realise the gravity of the situation, hence it is even more important to get back Kouta's powers. However, Kouta finds it impossible to defeat him, and does not believe that he could possess such power. He leaves, and Takatora goes after him. At an unknown location, the revived Riders pledge their allegiance to Maja. Takatora catches up with Kouta, with the intention of thanking Kouta for saving him, as well as about Mitsuzane. He advises Kouta to follow the path he believes in, without wavering, just like how he would before he lost his memories. Meanwhile, Mitsuzane and the others look for the revived Riders. Despite the revived Riders gaining the upper hand, the living Riders managed to defeat them, with the Kureshimas reclaiming Kouta's Lemon Energy Lockseed, and Zack reclaiming the Kachidoki Lockseed. However, Zack's battle with Kaito ends at a cliffhanger as they trade blows with each other. Just then, Maja appears and summons Demushu and Redyue to take on Gridon and Bravo, while Maja himself battles the Kureshimas. Though Maja has the advantage, Gaim appears, having remembered the path he took on. Takatora passes him the Lemon Energy Lockseed, allowing Gaim to transform into Jimber Lemon Arms. However, even with Jimber Lemon Arms' enhanced strength, he is still overpowered by Maja. In a twist of events, Kaito appears, revealing that he wasn't under Maja's control after all. Maja unleashes Helheim vines on Kaito, but the latter breaks free, and transforms into Lemon Energy Arms. Kouta somehow still doesn't remember who Kaito is. Zack arrives and hands to Kouta the Kachidoki Lockseed, telling him that Kaito pretended to be under Maja's control so that he could catch him off guard. Kouta transforms into Kachidoki Arms, and helps Kaito take on Maja, having remembered who Kaito is. Maja summons more Over Lord Inves -- Dyudyuonshu, Shinmugurun and Grinsha to attack the two, but the Over Lords are pushed off to the side easily. Kaito subdues Maja and tells Kouta to fire at him, to which he does, regaining the Kiwami Lockseed. Angered, Maja transforms from Gaim-Yami into another Armored Rider form. As Kouta begins to fully remember everything, he hears Mai's voice, telling him that he has mastered fate, and encouraging him to make a miracle. Borrowing everyone's strength, Kouta transforms into Kiwami Arms. All of the Armored Riders gather together and do a roll call. Maja summons all the Over Lords once more for the final battle. The Over Lords are defeated by the Armored Riders, as Gaim faces Maja. With the power of Rosyuo's sword, Gaim finally defeats Maja. The scene returns to Zawame City, and Mitsuzane, Takatora, Oren, Jonouchi and Zack are the only Riders left. Takatora asks Mitsuzane if he'll miss Kouta, but Mitsuzane answers that the two of them will meet again someday. As the five Riders leave, Sagara concludes the story, remarking that Kouta Kazuraba has yet again created another miraculous scene. He tells the audience that Kouta is bound to reappear if danger comes to this world again, as long as he isn't forgotten. Kouta and Kaito reappear, now detransformed. Kouta thanks Kaito for his help once again, however Kaito tells him there is no need, and remarks that Kouta is truly strong, before leaving. Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders New Generation Riders Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *DJ Sagara Over Lords *Demushu *Redyue *Dyudyuonshu *Shinmugurun *Grinsha Inves *Lion Inves *Yagi Inves Villains Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Kabi Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Banana, Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou **Gridon: ***Donguri **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy **Gaim Yami: ***Dark Orange, Dark Lemon Energy **Maja: ***Unknown *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kabi Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms **Gaim Yami: ***Black Jimber Arms **Maja: ***Unknown Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru, Banaspear, Melon Defender, Kagematsu Shin, Joeshuimu Notes *During the scene when Gridon performs his own version of the show's theme song, a custom series-style logo made for Gridon is displayed on the screen. The logo reveals that Gridon's Japanese name is in kanji, again confirming that his rider name is a syllable/kanji-swap of , the fruit/nut he is based on. *For unknown reasons, Gridon and Bravo's Sengoku Drivers regain the yellow-colored belt strap, instead of the silver-colored one. **However, these could simply be their original Sengoku Drivers that were previously retired, and Sagara simply supplied them with their Lockseeds. **This can be ignored since the stage show is non-canon in its entirety. *This show is the only time that Zangetsu (Shin), Duke, Sigurd, and Marika's Rider names are used by the characters instead of in narration. *Despite being the leader of the now-extinct Over Lords, Rosyuo is the only Over Lord who does not appear in the stage show. However, his sword is wielded by Gaim during the final battle with Maja. *During the final battle, all of the Riders call themselves "Armored Riders" during the roll call, even the New Generation Riders. **Additionally, during this roll call, Duke is shown holding his Sonic Arrow upside down while Kaito is shown holding his correctly, an inversion of how the Lemon Energy wielders typically hold them. *Kaito's final line in the stage show is a reference to the last line he said before his death in episode 46. *After the stage show, a cast talk show was held. During that scene, Gaku Sano breaks into tears after receiving a gift, which was a Team Gaim T-Shirt signed by the entire cast of Kamen Rider Gaim.http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/02/kamen-rider-gaim-final-stage-clip-gaku.html *This is the only stage show where Lock Dealer Sid as Sigurd and Ryoma Sengoku as Duke became allies, after breaking from Maja's control, to defeat Maja's resurrected Over Lord Inves. *During the talk show, as the cast are giving their imaginary transformations while the tech crew plays their transformation sounds, during Saku Momose's transformation into Kurokage Shin, the "Soda" sound is played instead of the "Liquid" sound. Category:Stage shows Category:Kamen Rider Gaim